


I Want a Cute...

by CloudKitsune



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Micah wonders who Carlos likes, Mystery Relationship, Pre-Relationship, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos said he was very happy with having a cute sister and a store to raise and sell fish. But he also said he wanted a cute... what? Micah is curious to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want a Cute...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather old story that I tried to salvage. Hopefully I was able to fix it up enough to be enjoyable to read.

**I Want a Cute...**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Gaius x Micah, Carlos x ???

Summary: Carlos said he was very happy with having a cute sister and a store to raise and sell fish. But he also said he wanted a cute... what? Micah is curious to find out.  
\-----

The spring air was filled with the scent of toyflowers and the natural smell of pines and earth, relaxing those who were outside in Sharance Town. Micah, the new villager, was one of those few who were out and about, trying to get all his farm work and requests finished for the day before relaxing to the soothing scents.

It was as he finally delivered Gaius his daily ore, which was rewarded with a cliche kiss by the heated forge to keep out of Raven's glaring gaze, that Micah spotted Carlos walking by the shop as he exited, having a skip in his step and a goofy smile curling his lips. Micah didn't find this _too_ unusual, what with Carlos always seeming to be full of energy and eagerly happy nearly daily, but it was the skip that caught the blonde's attention the most.

Blinking after the green haired man as he hurried past, Micah thought, _'I wonder what he's so happy about today?'_ Curiosity overtaking him, Micah gave a shrug before following after. It didn't take him long to notice that Carlos was heading towards Blaise's Shop, slightly surprising the blonde as he watched the muscular man walk in with a swagger. _'Why is he going here?'_ Micah pondered, casually following after and spotting the other man taking a seat at a table in the far right of the shop, _'I thought he was proud of his own homemade meals with fish? Why would he buy something at Blaise's?'_

"Hello!" Collette chirped happily as she rushed over to take Carlos' order, receiving a loud, boisterous laugh from the large man.

But before Micah could 'inconspicuously' spy on their conversation, another, rather pretty blonde greeted the new farmer with a calming grin, "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Oh! Y-yes," Micah yelped, eyes focusing quickly on Rusk as the pastry chef guided him away from blocking the doorway, "Good morning."

"What brings you here?" Rusk casually questioned, not looking at all that curious as he began to work on getting another sweet dish for their customers ready.

"Uh, well..." glancing around, Micah spotted Sherman sitting at his usual table at the left of the entrance, gobbling a mound of food with experienced ease, as well as Blaise himself, setting down another large tray of varied dishes that the older man had prepared. The scent of the cooked meal was pleasant to the nose, though the blonde farmer found it a bit too overbearing with the large amount of it all, and the mixture scents of sweet to heavy meat making an odd combination to smell. Turning to the other side of the shop, Micah spotted Carlos yet again, chatting up with Collette and both laughing loudly about... something. It was near impossible for him to make out, what with the blonde girl leaning down so as to have a private looking conversation with the green haired fisherman, a slightly flirtatious grin over taking her lips as she listened to what he had to say.

"...Is something wrong?" Rusk's voice suddenly broke through Micah's train-of-thought, making the newcomer jump in surprise as he whipped his head around to place his full attention back on the pastry chef, who had paused in kneading the dough of his latest sweet dessert. Deep blue eyes, the color of the lake just outside of Carlos and Carmen's fish shop, were focused intently on Micah, looking rather curious to what had caught the blonde's wandering mind.

"Oh, uh, well--" Micah fumbled, shoulders tensing as his own aquatic blue eyes flashed back and forth looking for a good excuse so as not to blow his cover, however coming up empty and quickly silenced as Rusk interrupted with a soft, reassuring voice.

"Its alright, you can tell me," the blonde chef whispered, leaning over the work counter he was placed at, motioning Micah to move closer to avoid being heard by customers or his family. Automatically, Micah complied, stepping behind the counter with the long haired blonde before turning around to face him, catching another glimpse of Carlos and Collette chatting away, this time with the blonde girl giggling about something with a wide, teasing smirk, and Carlos' blue eyes suddenly focused on him and Rusk with a suspicious glare, the faintest tint of red on his cheeks as he frowned lightly. Rusk, however, completely ignored the heavy stare-down, instead going back to kneading his dough as he spoke, "So, what's the problem?"

"Er..." uncomfortable with Carlos' intense eyes locked onto him, Micah did his best to force his own eyes to focus on Rusk's hands, watching the talented fingers massage the lumpy ingredient to become more fluffy and soft, slapping a bit of flour here and there to keep it from sticking to the board or on his fingers with utmost skill. "Is it me, or is.... Carlos more happy today then usual..?"

" _That's_ what's bothering you?" Rusk questioned, stopping his work to glance over his shoulder at the other man, arching a confused brow in open puzzlement.

"It-its not _just_ that!" Micah yelped in defense, raising his hands up in surrender. Once Rusk's expression returned to a casual curious stare, blinking lazy blue eyes at the blonde farmer, Micah finally clarified as best he could, leaning in closer to whisper even softer, worried that somehow someone would hear, "Its just... Well, Carlos said something a few days ago, and.... I'm curious if he... you know... Has someone special?"

"Like his sister?" Rusk guessed, shrugging the topic off as he went back to his work, feeling the dough was almost done and ready to be thrown into the oven any moment now.

"No, like..." pausing, Micah thought back to the conversation he had with Carlos just a few days ago. It had been another sunny day like this, and the fisherman was outside like normal, fishing in the lake with exuberance. The newcomer only had gone up to him to say his daily good mornings, but ended up getting a huge chunk of a rather... interesting confession from the slightly older man. Carlos said he was very happy with having a cute sister and a store to raise and sell fish. But he also said he wanted a cute... and refused to tell him anything else. It caught Micah's curiosity like a fish to a juicy piece of bait, and he really wanted to know. So, with a nervous swallow, Micah confessed, "He said he wanted a cute...."

"...A cute, what?" Rusk asked, lifting the dough from the work top and placing it in a tin pan, pre-prepared for throwing into the oven. Once done, the pony-tailed blonde man picked up a rag, wiping off his flour covered hands as he finally gave Micah his full attention again.

"That's just it," Micah sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But..." Pausing again, the blonde farmer finally let his eyes trail back over to Carlos' table, noticing Collette was now nowhere to be seen, but the green haired man was still present, an elbow resting on the table with his chin resting in his upturned palm, blue eyes still glaring in their direction, if not worse then he remembered it. Gulping, Micah could feel a cold sweat begin to roll down his paling skin, suddenly wanting to take cover from the scary expression the fisherman was showing for all to see.

Noticing Micah's suddenly change in demeanor, Rusk raised an eyebrow before turning to look over his shoulder to see just what had the blonde so frightened, instantly spotting the death-like-glare Carlos was portraying. Lips pursed in a frown as deep blue eyes slitted in a lazy glare of his own, catching Carlos' eyes almost instantly. The larger, muscular man had the decency to look embarrassed and quickly jerked his head in a different direction. Satisfied with this, Rusk returned his attention to Micah, noticing the slight relief of the blonde farmer's tense form at being free of Carlos' stare-down.

"So, do you have an idea who he _might_ like?"

Micah blinked his aqua blue eyes in surprise at Rusk's urging voice, bringing him back on topic yet again. "Oh, well..." the blonde started, glancing around the diner before his eyes finally located Collette, standing before her and Rusk's father as she delivered the recent notes on requested meals. Carlos had said he wanted a cute... something, and certainly Collette was cute... However, so were most of the girls in Sharance Town. Heck, even Rusk, with his effeminate features, classified as cute, and while he didn't want to sound egotistical, Gaius had said Micah was rather adorable in looks, as well... But Carlos liked the ladies... Right?

Following Micah's train of sight, Rusk couldn't help from hiding a grimace as he spotted his bubbly sister. It didn't take long for the long haired blonde to put two and two together, but that didn't make him any more happy about the possibility. Groaning aloud, the pastry chef returned to face Micah, shaking his head as he announced, "Don't even think about it, Micah. There is no way he's interested in _Collette_ , of all people."

"Y-you think?" Micah eeped, almost sea-green eyes widening in surprise at how sharp Rusk could read him.

"Carlos looks a little barbaric, but," Rusk started to explain, shaking a knowing finger in front of Micah as if lecturing a child for doing something naughty, "He prefers more... classy women, I would think. He mainly just likes to show off to them, flexing his muscles and whatnot in summer, when he can get away with wearing shorts and nothing more on the lake."

"I-is that so..." Micah breathed, a forced smile on his lips at the image of the green haired man openly flexing his muscles in front of any women who would walk by, being an embarrassment towards anyone. Namely Carmen...

"I know so," Rusk nodded, huffing in annoyance as he recalled a previous summer when Carlos did nothing _but_ that. "He even had the nerve to flex in front of me, as if I need a reminder on how flimsy my arms are. Geez..."

"...Wait, he tried to get your attention, too?" the blonde stranger repeated, jaw dropping in surprise. _'Maybe Carlos is interested....'_

"Ya," the pastry chef sighed, nodding his head in confirmation. However, before he could continue, Collette cheerfully skipped towards the two blonde men, chirping out a quick greeting to Micah before turning towards her brother with an order of seabeam sashimi. Carlos' favorite.

"Rusk, could you take care of this order for me?" Collette pleaded with her best cutesy smile, big brown eyes wide and desperate, "I need to take care of Sherman's orders and it would really help me out..."

"Sure, I got it," Rusk sighed yet again, accepting the dish quickly as the brownish-blonde girl nearly dropped the plate in eagerness to return to her post.

"Thank you so much!" she beamed, before turning on her heels and returning to Blaise, taking up four different dishes from their father to deliver to the #1 man who eats even more then Collette herself. It was a good thing Sherman was too old for her, or else had the two gotten together, the children they might of had would of been food eating _monsters_ , or at least Micah believed...

"Oh well," Rusk shrugged off, before giving his attention back to Micah to continue, "Anyways, I'll be right back. We'll talk more afterwards."

"Oh, sure, no rush!" Micah quickly reassured, flashing his own easy smile at the pretty blonde man.

With a curt nod, Rusk turned away from the farmer and headed towards Carlos' table, instantly catching the fisherman's eye at the approaching figure. Micah did his best to stay out of sight of the green haired man's view, but watched in secret as Rusk set the seabeam sashimi down for Carlos to eat. From what he could see, Carlos was chatting away like normal towards the pastry chef, a large smile back on his face. It was almost like that glare he had been shooting them had never happened. Even Rusk seemed faintly amused with whatever the slightly older man was spouting, the smallest of a grin curling his lips as his lazy blue eyes sparkled in silent mirth. Seeing the two so close together, Micah couldn't help but notice how serene they looked, compared to the loud couple Carlos and Collette portrayed.

 _'Maybe Rusk is right,'_ Micah reasoned, watching the two men with open interest as he debated just who Carlos could be interested in, _'I would think Carlos would want a girl like his sister, someone strong-willed and pretty. Though, he could like either Daria or Sakuya... Or even Evelyn, for that matter. Heck, even Marian, as scary as she is, would fit that bill. But Rusk..? I suppose he can be strong-willed with his_ _dislike of vegetables, but other then that...'_

"Aren't they cute together?"

Micah felt his body tense with a noticeable wince, surprised by the sudden voice from behind. Whipping his head around to see who had spoken, the farmer was even more surprised to find it to be none other then Blaise himself. The tall man appeared as relaxed and easy going as normal, that calming smile curling his lips upwards as his old brown eyes watched the scene himself with open affection.

"E-excuse me?" Micah finally forced out, not sure if he heard right.

"Carlos and Rusk," Blaise clarified easily, trailing deep brown eyes downward to lock onto large aqua-blues with slight amusement, "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

"You mean they're--??"

"No, not yet," the chef shook his head, long dark hair waving with his movements. Slowly, the older man took a big breath of air, before releasing it in a tired sounding sigh. "Those two are a bit too stubborn to announce their interest in one another yet," Blaise explained, chuckling faintly under his breath, "But... Who knows. Maybe that will change soon."

"...You think so?" Micah questioned, blinking up at the taller man in utmost awe, moved by how easily Rusk's father was taking such news. After all, if he was alright with his son being interested in another man, maybe he and Gaius finally had someone they could confide in about their own relationship.

Blaise released another amused chuckle, shaking his head as he pointed out, "From the glare Carlos was shooting your way, I wouldn't be surprised if he finally came out and announced his interest in Rusk to avoid the chance of you stealing him away."

"S-stealing Rusk away??" Micah gaped, flabbergast at the idea, "Why would I--?!"

"Easy, its just what Carlos is obviously thinking," Blaise laughed outright, waving a hand in front of the blonde farmer in a casual way to relax. Once he was sure Micah had listened to his advice, the chef continued with ease, "Don't worry too much about it. Those two will find a way to make it official."

"You think?"

"With Carlos' head-strong attitude and Rusk's stubbornness? I know."

This time Micah couldn't hold back a laugh of his own, considering that Blaise was probably right. If he and Gaius could become a couple, being careful to avoid Raven's intimidating stares or any of the other nosy girls or even Wells from finding out, then Carlos and Rusk could figure out a way to set-up standards between the two if they ever became official. And if it took a little jealousy from Carlos to get the fisherman to get the backbone to ask Rusk out... Micah could be willing enough to help out, too. If only a little.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Micah announced with a warm smile curling his lips, aquatic blue eyes squinting in happiness at finally solving the mystery of Carlos' cute... crush.

"It might take a while before Rusk can pull himself away from Carlos," Blaise teased with obvious affection, patting Micah on the shoulder in a form of comradeness as he added, "Might be best if you take this time to sneak out, or else you'll be hanging out in our diner for much longer then you'd like."

"Haha, I suppose you're right," Micah laughed off, beginning to head out before he sharply paused and turned to look over his shoulder with a quick, "Tell Rusk I just remembered something I forgot to take care of...?"

"No problem," Blaise nodded in confirmation, already heading back towards the counter to fix up more fresh dishes for Sherman's endless appetite. "Have a good day, Micah."

"You, too! And don't forget to tell me when the wedding is!"

Despite his discreet exit, both Carlos, Rusk, and Collette looked up from what they were doing to turn confused expressions towards the diner's top chef, who was openly laughing at Micah's departing words. Only one customer, who hadn't stopped gobbling down his many meals even after hearing the farewell, spoke up with a cheery voice, confirming that the three younger civilians hadn't heard wrong.

"Oooh, a wedding? How **terrible**!"

\-----

  
**-owari-**


End file.
